SuperRwby
by DarkTardis
Summary: In a world where humans, animals, human animal hybrids, and monsters like the Grim exists. What would happen if superman was introduced to it during it's infancy and had children? How would the world change? Would the Grim still be a problem? (Note: This may not be completed anytime soon) (Was called Super-Rwby but I changed the name because searching it wouldn't yield results.)


Author's note:

This is currently just and idea, and thus isn't well thought out. There isn't much here either. Sorry about that, but college takes up a lot of time. On that note, enjoy please.

* * *

Once, in a world where fighting to survive was the common practice, a star exploded and fell to a planet light years away. The planet it fell to had creatures of darkness spread upon it, fighting a shining light of hope called Man.

When a man named Johnathan Kent first saw the star rain down and land upon the ground, he was frightened. He ran fearing for his life, until he noticed that the dark creatures, later to be known as the grim, didn't go near it. So John went forth and discovered something that there was a baby, in the center of the crater, in a metal box. So John, seeing a baby that looked human, knew he had to do something quick or else the child would fall prey to the forces of grim. So he decided to take the poor fellow home, and decide what to do there.

As he went to reach for the child he noticed strange crystals all around the boy, in various colors. Paying them no heed however he continued toward the boy. Soon however his way was blocked, by the grim. Unfortunately for Johnathan he didn't have any weapons with him, as he went out with a gathering party and his guards had run off earlier.

So, thinking quickly, he leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the beowolf's paw, and grabbed a rock. After all, a rock can be used for many things, including a weapon. Soon the wolf was back upon him and swung at him again, only for John to jump and hit the beast in the snout, while leaping off it's chest. He couldn't keep this up forever and he knew it, but he had to save that child. If only there was a way.

He didn't have time to think on this however as the wolf got him this time, swiping him to the side and the rock out of his hands. As the beowolf went to bite him, John grabbed a crystal from the ground, still burning from re-entry, and stabbed the beowolf's eye, killing the beast.

Unfortunately however, the creatures corpse collapsed on top of him. While the beast would dissolve, it time for it to do so. Time Johnathan didn't have for these things tended to hunt in packs.

sure enough, a minute later he heard a howl, and just when he thought all hope was lost there was a clash from behind. They had returned! The hunting party was risking their lives to save him, and he wouldn't let this go to waste. As soon as he was able to he ran for the boy, grabbed him and ran for safety.

When he made it back to the stockade they were down four men, four good men. As he made it through the gates they closed the doors, knowing that those they had left outside were sure to die. However, it was better to lose a few men then the whole town. A grim prospect but it had to be done as all their good fighter had gone off to help the neighboring town, leaving only a few behind.

Johnathan found it hard to sleep that night, and no one knew why the wolfs weren't trying to break in. However, Johnathan could still hear the screams of those long dead echoing in his mind. Were they worth it? Was it worth it, saving the defenseless child from the Grim? Was it worth the lives of those good men he knew, his friends? How come the Grim didn't go for the easier target, the little boy? These thoughts and more occurred to him as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Knowing that whatever the cost,m the deed was done, and the boy was being taken care of by the best doctor and women he knew in the stockade, Martha.

The next day, the people awoke to find that in place of the crater the boy's arrival brought, was a stone fortress. the town situated itself and treated those injured guarding the walls during the night and buried the dead. They decided to raise the boy and not give him to a larger settlement as the survivors from the neighboring stockade told their stories. The whole place was destroyed and they needed a home. So they settled the stone fortress and worked through the day to build proper defenses. Luck had shone on them that day for there weren't any Grimm sightings, and thus could get a lot of work done. However the survivors spoke of how that happened to them, that they had a day to prepare before they were attacked in mass.

So Johnathan's town went with them to the fortress seeing it as the better defensive area. The women either took care of those too young to help or worked with those old enough to move what little supplies they had to their new home. The men meanwhile worked on building the place up, so what little holes there were could be better defended.

One of the children took a break and started throwing the crystals laying around them at a nearby rock. As if caused by the crystal itself, the rock exploded! The adults quickly realized what had happened and collected all the crystals they could find. so no one would be hurt or killed.

By the end of the day, they had a sturdy fortress with only one entrance and several windows to see be able to see the Grim advancing from almost any angle. They had also laid the crystals by the windows to be thrown at any advancing forces of Grim, along with some bows and arrows too. By the gate stood what few good warriors they had left. Clad in their leather and metal armor, with their sword and shields by their sides, they put a little comfort in those around them Perhaps they'd make it through this, just maybe.

When night came, no one could sleep easy. With most of their warriors having been lost within the past 2 days, and the rest holding the gate, they weren't exactly confident in their chances of survival. That's not even mentioning the fact that they were in a strange place that looked like it grew from the ground around them. Yet, when day broke, they were safe. though the forces of Grim did attack, they were no match for the fort, or it's inhabitants. Especially with their new-found weapon they nicknamed dust, for it left a fine mist in the air after is exploded looking remarkably like dust.

Though the night, Johnathan had asked Martha to marry him, and she had said no. Not until they found a home for the child he had found. So, seeing as no one wanted a child at that moment, Johnathan offered for them to raise the child together.

The boy, whom they named Clark Kent, would be later known as the grim slayer, the man with out an end, the unbeatable, superman.

Clark Later went on to lead the town, and accept those who were prosecuted by others for looking like animals, known as the faunists. As Clark grew so did the town, eventually becoming a nation all it's own, known as Haza. It was named after the the fort and the surrounding city, and can be translated to home or homeland.

By that point however, the original founders were long dead, with Clark being lost in an expedition, Martha dying of heart failure, and Johnathan being eaten by the forces of Grim while saving a little girl from the creature in the process.

Before Clark went missing though, he did bear children with his wife Lois Lane. Their children had stronger auras than most, and thus were able to take more hits and proved to be better fighters among several other traits. After several centuries, this is explained away as another form of faunist. For Haza was filled with faunists and that's where this trait originates from. Many never realize they have it besides a lack of being hurt as easily as most. So while they don't get discriminated against often, it does happen.

But that was the past, and this is the present, the 21st century.


End file.
